HeijixShinichi Oneshots
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: A 200 theme Oneshots of HeijixShinichi, gender, yaoi, yuri and everything else will be in it . Also T-Rated and M-Rated will come in the warnings !


**Let's start with many oneshots of HeijixShinichi ! I love them so much :D ! The uneven numbers like ( 1,3,5 ) are T-Rated, the even numbers ( 2,4,6 ) are M-Rated . I try to keep actually the M-Rated low, since not many people seem to like it here :'( ****  
><strong>

**So all the M-Rated chapters or Fics, will get warnings on them . And if you read them it is not my fault if you don't like it !**

**Anyway enjoy the fic, and have a nice day !**

**Ps This is a T-Rated chapter ! No smut only kissing, touching and some angst ( ? )**

**- Manga-chan78**

* * *

><p>Two bodies lay on the bed, their tongues dancing together . As their hands wander around, feeling the warmth of the other . They wanted no time to waste, on missing each other .<p>

They are afraid if they stop, they will lose the other in the darkness . As they stopped kissing for having no air, their saliva made an connection because their tongues .

Half open eyes looked at each other, as they tried to breathe . The boy above did not stopped stroking, as he stroked the other's belly gently . And loved hearing the moan coming from the boy under him .

" H-Heiji .." Shinichi groaned as he put his arms around him, and kissed him more .

It was finally over, Shinichi finally got Gin and the others in the cell . His life as Conan-kun was over, and Ran has forgiven him .

But there was nothing like ' _I love you ' _to each other, Ran knew that it would happen . And told Shinichi she is feeling something for Kazuha .

Shinichi was happy for her, and the two decided to tell their feelings to the Osaka duo Kazuha and Heiji . Not everyone expected that to come out, but they accepted it .

Heiji can be a crybaby sometimes, and then very possessive . Shinichi loved that about him, he has never stepped into a relationship . And the love he felt for Ran, was like a brother to his sister . And he could not compare what he feeling now, to his love for Holmes .

" You thinking about someone else ." Heiji said as he bit his ear, as he tried to get Shinichi's attention .

" W-What no .. I only think of you .. " Shinichi whispered as he looked with a red blushed face to him ." Are you sure ? "

" Certainly ."

Heiji kissed him quickly, and again they were busy doing what they are doing the whole night .

Shinichi was not tired and loved it, as Heiji can guess if he is thinking about him or not .

Shinichi then finally noticed the full moon outside, and stopped kissing ." What ? "

" The moon is beautiful tonight ." He stood up as he went to look at it, the moon was beautiful as a diamond in the sky ." Kaitou Kid would like the steal it, don't you also think ." Shinichi smiled as Heiji hugged him from behind .

" Do no talk about another, when it's our moment under the moon . " Shinichi blushed as Heiji's lips went on his neck ." Are you busy tomorrow ? "

" You can not guess how right you are, I have to do this . Or else I am a disaster tomorrow ."

" Is it bad ? " Asked Shinichi as he turned around, Heiji held him close again . And pushed his nose against the corner of his neck ." A family tragedy, fifth suspects, photos and everything is removed . Even their DNA ."

" How is that ? "

" No trace who did it, their faces are removed, finger prints are gone . The even have no single blood left in them, so I think they are killed somewhere else .

" How can they know who they are ? " Shinichi stroked Heiji's hair softly, as the other boy groaned under the touch ." A neighbor could tell because of their shape, and she was close to the family . "

" Oh then she is .."

" One of the suspects, and one of them is the husband . Who was last seen when he took a train somewhere, nobody know where he went . "

" His wife cheated on him ? "

" I'm afraid so .. "

They went silent and the longer the looked at each other, the closer they were and their kissing . And touching each other began again, they just can not get enough .

" Kazuha would say I am a sex maniac ."

" Well you are mine sex maniac ." Shinichi replied .

The full moon shone bright the rest of the night, on the two lovers who did not let go of each other .


End file.
